


No Ghosts To Haunt Your Rest

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Robbie makes sure of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: taste

A crime scene, a _murder_ , always tastes like loss and regret. They chase it away during a case with cups of stale caffeine, after work with pints of ale, in the wee hours with touch and scent and sounds. James is yielding, even paler than usual in the dark of night. He smells of the river, of rowing and clean water. He is guttural and incoherent as Robbie draws forth wave after crushing wave of kisses. Loss and regret will have no home in their bed; Robbie makes sure of it. Only the surety of want, the certainty of love.


End file.
